In the case of oscillating displacement pumps, above all, however, in the case of membrane dosing pumps, the pump valves, in particular the intake and/or pressure valves, have a decisive effect on the pump function.
The intake and/or pressure valves are subjected to constant wear, which has a negative effect on the displacement of the pump as well as on its dosing precision.
In practice, it has previously been attempted to eliminate this problem by promptly exchanging the valves based on experience.
Despite this, it cannot be avoided that valves fail prematurely. This causes undesirable subsequent damage, which is undesirable due to the necessary interruption of operation.